Hellhounds
██████████████ Infobox|title = Hellhound|image = |first = Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, GTA IV, GTA V, GTA Online|second = GTA SA: CJ's House, the woods GTA IV: Middle Park, around the state GTA V: Graveyard, around the city, Mount Chiliad, Mount Josia and surrounding wilderness GTA Online: Mount Chiliad, Mount Josia, surrounding wilderness, Peleto Bay|third = EXTREMELY HOSTILE}} Description Hellhounds are unknown creatures reportedly roaming in GTA San Andreas, GTA IV, GTA V and in GTA Online. They are described as large, dark beasts similar to a dog but larger. The size is about that of a grey hound dog and as muscular as a pitbull or boxer. The fur is jet black, and eyes redder than blood. Reports claim that the elusive beast cannot be killed and runs extremely fast. They also claim that lion-like growls can be heard before you are attacked and killed. GTA San Andreas Reports claim that near CJ's house by the wall, a Hellhound can be seen. Times vary but reports average to between 17:00 and 5:00. Locations CJ's House Any graveyard Mount Chiliad Red County Flint County Palimino Creek Bone County GTA IV Sightings vary in times as they could possibly be seen at any given time of day. Reports claim that they could have been a Peach Island experiment that escaped. There is a severe lack of evidence to prove it exists in GTA IV and requires more investigation. Locations Middle Park Around the city, mainly Broker Near the Haunted Sprunk Factory Around the Abandoned Hospital GTA V This myth is more plausible as there are animals that spawn in. An explanation of the hellhound in GTA V could be just a glitch; a dog that spawns in as two dogs, registered as attacked by player upon spawn and the game cannot handle the health value and sets it as infinite. There is no visual evidence of this creature but the existence of Humane Labs and Research can make this myth plausible as well. Spawn times vary but most claims seem to point to night time. Locations Graveyard Paleto Bay Sandy Shores Around Los Santos Possibly around Humane Labs Mount Chiliad Mount Josia Others claim around Franklin's Aunt's house and in the subway tunnels, but this is disputed GTA Online Evidence is very very small, if not almost non-existent. Reports claim that they can be heard and possible seen around Mount Chiliad and Mount Josia during nights. Real Life Myth This myth is based off of real life reports of viscous, giant, black demon dogs said to take the souls of the lost and damned to the deepest parts of Hell. In GTA V, most of the encounters are actually pretty close to the real life reports, possibly making this myth true. But due to lack of evidence in any GTA game, this myth is unknown to exist or not. Investigation Category:Mount Chiliad Myths Category:Multiplayer Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myths